


Pierre, feuille, ciseaux

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: - Alors pourquoi pierre c'est dans « Un. Deux. Trois. Pierre. Feuille. Ciseaux » ?- Parce que « Un. Deux. Trois. Feuille. Ciseaux » c'est nul.





	Pierre, feuille, ciseaux

Stiles trouvait que tout allait bien.

Il était à l'école, certes, mais tout allait bien.

Sa maman était en retard, d'accord, mais tout allait bien quand même.

Comment les choses auraient-elles pu mal aller alors que Scott était à ses côtés ?

Forcément que Scott était à ses côtés vu que Scott allait rentrer avec eux. Tss. Voyons !

Ils étaient assis à une table et passaient le temps.

Ils le passaient difficilement, le temps, mais ils le passaient quand même.

Et peut-être bien qu'en fait... ils ne le passaient pas si difficilement que ça.

Après tout, ils étaient à deux et étaient enfants.

Que pouvaient-ils demander de plus ?

À bien y réfléchir, il y avait un paquet de trucs qu'ils pourraient demander en plus.

Un cookie maison avec un verre de lait.

Une tartine au chocolat avec du jus d'orange. Pas sur la tartine, le jus d'orange.

Une pomme. On pouvait jongler avec les pommes, c'était rigolo.

Mais aussi des choses qui ne tournaient pas autour de la nourriture...

Comme les cartes Pokemon que Stiles planquait sous son lit (c'était toujours plus drôle de cacher ses affaires).

Comme les épées en plastique rangées quelque part... sous le lit (mais pas cachées, cette fois) pour jouer aux chevaliers.

Comme les dessins-animés qui passaient à la TV et qu'ils étaient en train de louper !

Bon... et un gros câlin et un gros bisou aussi.

Parce que c'était bien les câlins et les bisous.

\- Un... Deux... Trois... Pierre... Feuille... Ciseaux.

Les deux enfants, qui avaient une main cachée derrière leur dos, la montrèrent en même temps.

Ou presque en même temps.

L'enseignant aurait juré avoir vu Stiles précipitamment changer sa pierre en ciseaux... comme par hasard au moment où Scott montrait sa feuille.

Ce gosse, franchement.

\- Gagné ! Se réjouit le petit Stilinski.

\- Encore une fois.

\- Un... Deux... Trois... Pierre... Feuille... Ciseaux !

Évidemment, le jeune McCall était resté sur sa feuille.

Et son ami sur ses ciseaux.

\- Encore gagné.

\- Roooh... comment tu faiiiiis.

\- Je sais pas, sourit Stiles, aussi innocent que d'habitude (c'est-à-dire... pas des masses, en fait).

\- Encore une fois ?

Ils continuèrent comme ça.

Un peu.

Beaucoup.

Très beaucoup.

Vraiment très beaucoup.

Le jeune enseignant se demandait comment les deux gamins pouvaient ne pas se lasser.

Toujours « Feuille » pour Scott.

Toujours « Ciseaux » pour Stiles.

La victoire ne changeait jamais de camp.

L'adulte ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit McCall continuait toujours à jouer « Feuille » alors qu'il ne faisait que perdre avec...

Et souriait, attendri, se disant que, décidément, Stiles connaissait vraiment bien Scott.

\- Mais noooon, Scoooooott ! Commença à râler Stiles. Tu peux pas faire pierre si je fais ciseaux.

\- Mais...

\- Non. Toi, tu dois toujours faire feuille et moi ciseaux. C'est le jeu.

Ce gamin était une vraie plaie.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait et savait comment s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Que voulait-il actuellement ? Gagner, évidemment !

\- T'es sûr ? Demanda Scott, perplexe. C'est « Un. Deux. Trois. Pierre. Feuille. Ciseaux ». Si je dois toujours faire feuille et toi ciseaux... à quoi ça sert, pierre ?

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite.

À en juger par ses sourcils froncés, l'enfant réfléchissait à la réponse à donner.

Une fois n'était pas coutume... Scott lui avait posé une colle.

\- A rien, finit-il par admettre. Pierre ça sert à rien.

\- Alors pourquoi pierre c'est dans « Un. Deux. Trois. Pierre. Feuille. Ciseaux » ?

\- Parce que « Un. Deux. Trois. Feuille. Ciseaux » c'est nul.

Élémentaire, mon cher Watson.

\- Un... Deux... Trois... Pierre... Feuille... Ciseaux

Stiles eut un immense sourire en voyant que Scott venait de faire apparaître... feuille.

Il avait encore une fois gagné !

Oh bah ça alors !

Incroyable !

\- Un... Deux... Trois... Pierre... Feuille... Ciseaux.

Et encore une fois.

\- Un... Deux... Trois... Pierre... Feuille... Ciseaux.

Et encore.

Fou de joie, Stiles s'était remis debout, les deux bras en l'air et sautillait sur place.

« J'ai gagné. J'ai gagné. J'ai gagné ».

Scott, lui, de son côté, ne trouvait pas ça très juste.

\- Stiles ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit toujours faire feuille ?

Leur professeur sourit, heureux que Scott ait posé cette question.

Et, faut bien l'avouer, également un peu curieux de savoir ce que Stiles trouverait à répondre à ça.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui me chatouille avec des feuilles. Donc c'est toi qui a la feuille. C'est logique, Scott. C'est logique.

C'était... comment dire... pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

C'était du Stilinski, quoi.

\- Et pourquoi toi tu as les ciseaux et pas la pierre ?

\- Parce que je sais tenir mes ciseaux. Et qu'on jette tous les deux des cailloux dans l'eau. Et les cailloux c'est un peu comme une pierre.

Non mais ! C'est quoi ces questions idiotes, hein, franchement !

Ralalala, faut vraiment toujours tout expliquer, ici.

\- Mais je sais aussi comment tenir mes ciseaux, moi.

\- Non, tu sais pas.

\- Si, je sais.

\- Non tu sais pas.

\- Si, je sais.

\- Non tu sais pas.

Scott croisa les bras sur son ventre, boudeur.

Tellement boudeur qu'une seconde plus tard, il se détourna totalement de son meilleur ami, posa ses bras sur la table devant lui et enfouit sa tête dans ceux-ci.

\- Scott ? Tu pleures ?

\- Nàn.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Scott ? Tu boudes ?

\- Nàn.

\- Scott ? T'es triste ?

\- Nàn.

\- Scott ? Tu m'aimes toujours, hein, dis ?

\- Hmm... nàn.

Les lèvres du petit Stilinski commencèrent à trembler. Ses grands yeux semblaient sur le point de s'humidifier. Les larmes paraissaient toutes proches.

\- Scott ? Tu veux que je te laisse faire ciseaux ?

\- Nàn.

\- Scott ? Tu veux que je te fasse des guilis ?

\- Nàn.

\- Scott ? Je peux quand même te faire des guilis ?

\- Nàn.

\- Tant pis.

Sans surprise, Stiles commença à chatouiller son ami.

Scott essayait de ne pas rire ; de ne même pas sourire (même si son sourire, de toute façon, on pouvait pas le voir!)

\- Scott ? J'ai une idée... murmura-t-il à son oreille, le secouant en même temps. Sco-o-o-o-o-o-tt. J'ai une super méga giga hyper bonne idée.

\- M'en fiche.

\- Scooooooooooott...

Stiles s'accrochait à son camarade.

Les bras autour des épaules de Scott, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et rien fait de mal, le fils du nouveau shérif de Beacon Hills ne cessait de répéter le prénom de son meilleur ami.

\- Scott ? Tu m'aimes vraiment pu ? T'es plus mon meilleur ami pour toujours de toute la vie ?

\- Je veux bien re-être ton meilleur ami pour toujours de toute la vie si tu me laisses être ciseaux.

\- Je suis plus ciseaux ! S'empressa de dire le premier. Je suis plus ciseaux. Promis juré craché.

Scott releva la tête et offrit un immense sourire à Stiles.

\- Et c'est moi qui dit.

\- C'est toi qui dis, accepta aussitôt l'autre. Je me tais. Je parle plus. Motus et bouche cousue.

\- Un... Deux... Trois... Pierre...

\- Feuille. Ciseaux.

\- Mais Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles, gémit Scott. C'est moi qui devait diiiiiiiiiiire.

Stiles baissa les yeux, tout penaud. Oups.

\- Pardon. On refait si tu veux. Et promis je parle pu. Pu du tout du tout du tout du tout.

\- Un... Deux... Trois... P-

\- T'as vu ? Je parle plus.

\- -ierre... F-

\- Je te laisse faire. T'es content ? Tu me re-aimes pour toujours ?

\- -euille.... Ciseaux.

Scott venait de sortir les ciseaux. Abandonnant, enfin, la feuille.

Comme promis, Stiles n'avait pas joué les ciseaux, cette fois-ci... préférant opter pour la pierre.

\- Mais Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles ! Cria Scott.


End file.
